blastermasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Zero
Sophia Zero (alt: "Sophia ZERO") is an upgraded model of Sophia 3rd introduced in Blaster Master Zero that can only be obtained by collecting every single upgrade in the game (including all Maps and, for EX Characters and Destroyer Mode, dummy upgrades and Life Ups) and defeating the Underworld Lord at the end of Area 8. It is typically available exclusively for use in Area 9, but may be brought into the main Underground after beating the game by starting a new file in Unlimited Mode. Features Mobility-wise, Sophia Zero boasts equal parameters to a fully upgraded Sophia 3rd, including full operation of the Hover Pack, Dive Module, and Wall Climb. It is also capable of using the Dive Module to navigate low-gravity spaces within Area 9, and "surface" from same without needing to touch an adjacent block surface; it is unclear whether these are properties inherent to the vehicle or the distorted space. Main Cannon The most drastic improvement over Sophia 3rd comes in Sophia Zero's main armament. Almost all charge shot variants of the Crusher Shot are fired without actually charging, most with greatly improved capabilities. *Laser Shot: Instead of a single projectile, Sophia Zero fires a broad hitscan beam that instantly damages anything between the barrel and the edge of the screen. *Maximum Shot: Aside from not requiring a charge, no apparent changes. *Cannon Shot: Blast radius of each shot is roughly doubled, and Sophia Zero does not get pushback from recoil or take damage from being caught in the blast. Up to 2 may be on screen at once. *Acceleration Blast: Charge time is moderately reduced, and cannot be interrupted by damage. A full SP bar is still required to begin charging. Vertical width is also increased slightly. Subweapons Almost every subweapon aboard Sophia Zero is drastically improved versus its baseline counterpart. *Warhead Missiles: Shoots 5 missiles instead of 3. The 2 new projectiles fill gaps in the original cluster's 30-degree spread. *Thunder Breaker: Releases a 5-pronged group of thunderbolts along Sophia Zero's underbody, with only two-thirds the vertical reach of the original. When firing into low-gravity space or water, it still releases four additional bolts in a 120-degree spread and deals trivial instant damage to all submerged enemies. *Homing Missile: Missiles are now smaller and capable of automatic fire by holding down the A button. One point of SP will produce 5 missiles. *Spark Tackle: Travel distance has been increased. *Shield Mine: Instead of launching a mine forward, a projectile-blocking barrier affixes itself to Sophia Zero's front for the use duration. Appearances *''Blaster Master Zero'' *''Blaster Master Zero 2'' (mentioned) **During events leading up to the game, Jason searched Earth for a cure to Eve's infection, to the point where Sophia Zero broke down beyond repair. Its Crusher Beam was salvaged and installed onto Gaia-SOPHIA Trivia *A note found inside Sophia Zero and revealed during the True Ending implies the machine was constructed for Eve's use, potentially for a long-term deployment against the mutants. The joint signature from Kane and Jennifer Gardner also hints that Meta Fight takes place some time prior to Blaster Master Zero. *A conversation in Blaster Master Zero 2 implies that despite its immense power, Sophia Zero suffered from issues in regards to its power system. Subsequently, development for it was halted. *Unlike its forebear, Sophia Zero does not change color palettes for the Extra Characters. *Regardless of the play mode, Sophia Zero gains no effect from Life Ups in any way: **In the base Jason campaign and EX Character modes, all Life Ups in the game have to be picked up prior to receiving Sophia Zero as part of the 100% item completion requirement. **In Unlimited Mode, all pickups including Life Ups are technically dummy pickups despite not being rendered in grayscale. **In Destroyer Mode, all Life Ups are dummy pickups. This is also the only mode where Sophia Zero's maximum Life is not 16. Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Vehicles Category:Metal Attackers